nascarracing1948_2019fandomcom-20200215-history
Dale Earnhardt Sr.
|birth_place = Kannapolis, North Carolina, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Daytona Beach, Florida, U.S. |death_cause = Basilar skull fracture sustained in racing accident |height = |weight = |achievements = 1980, 1986, 1987, 1990, 1991, 1993, 1994 Winston Cup Series Champion Tied with Richard Petty and Jimmie Johnson for most Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Championships (7) 1990, 1995, 1999, 2000 IROC Champion 1998 Daytona 500 winner 1995 Brickyard 400 winner 1987, 1989, 1990 Southern 500 winner 1986, 1992, 1993 Coca-Cola 600 winner 1990, 1994, 1999, 2000 Winston 500 winner The Winston winner (1987, 1990, 1993) Led Winston Cup Series in wins in 1987 and 1990 Led Winston Cup Series in poles in 1990 Winner of the first ever Budweiser Late Model Sportsman Series race in 1982 Led Busch Series in wins in 1986 |awards = 1979 Winston Cup Series Rookie of the Year 2001 Winston Cup Series Most Popular Driver (posthumously) Named as one of NASCAR's 50 Greatest Drivers (1998) 2002 Motorsports Hall of Fame Inductee 2006 International Motorsports Hall of Fame Inductee 2010 NASCAR Hall of Fame Inductee (Inaugural class) |Total_Cup_Races = 676 |Years_In_Cup = 27 |Prev_Cup_Pos = 57th |Previous_Year = 2001 |Best_Cup_Pos = 1st (1980, 1986, 1987, 1990, 1991, 1993, 1994) |First_Cup_Race = 1975 World 600 (Charlotte) |Last_Cup_Race = 2001 Daytona 500 (Daytona) |First_Cup_Win = 1979 Southeastern 500 (Bristol) |Last_Cup_Win = 2000 Winston 500 (Talladega) |Cup_Wins = 76 |Cup_Top_Tens = 428 |Cup_Poles = 22 |Total_Busch_Races = 136 |Years_In_Busch = 13 |Best_Busch_Pos = 21st (1982) |First_Busch_Race = 1982 Goody's 300 (Daytona) |Last_Busch_Race = 1994 All Pro 300 (Charlotte) |First_Busch_Win = 1982 Goody's 300 (Daytona) |Last_Busch_Win = 1994 Goody's 300 (Daytona) |Busch_Wins = 21 |Busch_Top_Tens = 75 |Busch_Poles = 7 }} Dale Earnhardt Sr. was an American professional auto racing driver and team owner, best known for his involvement in stock car racing for NASCAR. The third child of racing driver Ralph Earnhardt and Martha Earnhardt, he began his career in 1975 in the World 600 as part of the Winston Cup Series. Regarded as one of the most significant drivers in NASCAR history, Earnhardt won a total of 76 Winston Cup races over the course of his career, including the 1998 Daytona 500. He also earned seven NASCAR Winston Cup championships, tying for the most all-time with Richard Petty. This feat, accomplished in 1994, was not equaled again for 22 years until Jimmie Johnson in 2016. His aggressive driving style earned him the nicknames "Ironhead", "The Intimidator", and "The Man in Black". Also, his success at the restrictor plate tracks of Daytona and Talladega earned him the nickname, "Mr. Restrictor Plate". In February 2001, Earnhardt died due to injuries sustained in a collision during the final lap of the Daytona 500, an event that was widely lamented in the racing industry. Earnhardt has been inducted into numerous halls of fame, including the NASCAR Hall of Fame inaugural class in 2010. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Trivia